Misfits ( HIATUS )
by flustered dreams
Summary: Here's a couple of things to think about. What if elves weren't in the Lost Cities? What if the humans put labels on them? What if elves were more fantasy than reality? Let's see what happens when elves turn into things we never imagined, and the world gets a little topsie-turvy.


**No part of this story may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording or by any information storage and retrieval system, without written permission from the author.**

 **This is is a work of fiction. Any names or characters, businesses or places, events or incidents, are fictitious. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

* * *

 _ **(A/N:) Hello my fellow Keeper lovers and welcome to another fanfic or randomness produced by yours truly. Let's see how this goes..**_..

 _ **Anyways, I do need to inform you that this whole story plot did not originally start with an idea all my own. I must mention to you the true idea-former. You must keep in mind all the scenes and chapters for this story are MY ideas and MY writing, but the book idea... just listen.**_

 _ **This was originally formed off a small clip called 'Misfits' aired by some channel I can't currently remember. They never made a sequel or anything or any other episodes, so I decided, "Why not continue this in fanfic form?" And here we are. So if anyone says that I am a liar or anything and this is not my idea, tell them to get their behind to this page where I clearly label out what is and is not mine.**_

 _ **But do be warned, if this is plagirised like any of my other stories were, I have a specified team of individual phsycopaths that I will alert or will alert me, and they will come onto your page and report you enough times to get your account suspended, or taken down. They will also in addition probably spam you and Wattpad/Fan fiction (depending on which you are reading this on) with sentences near something of a threat or questions/information regarding to why you plagiarized another's work.**_

 _ **You have been warned.**_

* * *

SOPHIE SPRINTED AROUND THE VILLAGE IN THE WOODS FILLED WITH TENTS, CHASING AFTER HER LITTLE BROTHER.

She ducked and swerved and dodge tree branches, animals, carts, various other elves and much more and she raced after him as he giggled, glad he was still managing to get away from her.

"I'll catch you sooner or later!" She yelled, laughing.

"I'd like to see you try!" he challenged.

Sophie saw a woman up ahead pulling out a tray from a brick oven outside and ten and she dodge her as she swung around with the great-filled tray, snatching a custard burst on her way by and shoving it in her mouth. The woman shouted in protest but, Sophie only smirked back at her with her cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk since her mouth was full.

She focused on the task as head and continued to sprint after him, trying her best not to trip on the rugged moss-covered forest floor with occasional tree roots tangled about.

She swallowed her pastry and called up to him, "Watch me succeed, then!", as she channeled her energy into her legs, speeding up.

Her brother obviously heard her speed gain at the crunching of leaves and twigs, so he used what he had to channel the little boost of energy into his legs and sped up, but not by far. Sophie was gaining quickly.

She was almost five feet away from him when he suddenly jerked to a complete stop and Sophie was forced to as well before she ran into him. "Whoa! Clint, careful, geez. I could have just completely collided with to and you could have gotten-"

"Look," he whispered, pointing in a direction as he crouched down behind a tree. "Get down!"

Sophie scooted down beside him and peered out from behind the tree to where his finger was pointing. She sucked in a breath and covered her mouth wth her hand, surprised ay the sight.

Three boys were wandering around the woods, so close to the main village. But what was even more compelling was that they didn't have anything that marked them as an elf, or Misfit.

Sophie looked over at her brother to see his dirty blonde hair covering his forehead in bangs and his navy blue eyes staring out at the older boys. She looked at the writing all over him; his face, his arms, his hands, everywhere.

This was what made him a Misfit. Every Misfit was born with a special ability -such as a telepathy, technopathy, vanishing, or various other talents- along with a feature to them that was . . . Different. Unique, definitely.

Clint happened to be very smart (it was a natural part of his personality) and what amplified that knowledge was the fact that he had writings scribbled all over his skin in black. They were all sayings and quotes from books of knowledge or wisdom, culture or language, and each day Sophie knew he woke up with new markings. She'd checked before.

And each day he would be proud to share with her a new tidbit of information.

Some of the other boys in the village liked to tease him about being so smart, calling him stupid names like 'Page Boy'.

There was one boy in particular who teased Clint, and his name was Ezra.

Ezra was a boy with black hair who always wore dark clothes and brought off the image of a typical bad boy. His eyes are the real show, though.

They were a striking, electric blue and they seemed to flow and Sophie swore several times they looked like they belonged with the headlights on a Normal's truck or to a robot.

Sophie despised how he teased and relentlessly made fun of Clint, but still, she somehow liked the boy. She may have _possibly_ had a crush on him when she was younger . . .

As she studied the boys further, she came t the exact conclusion they weren't Misfits.

"Normals," she whispered, instantly curious. She bit her lip as she watched them eagerly: the way the walked as chatted with one another. The way the one blond boy's hair was messily styled, the way the brunette boy's eyes drove at her heart, and the way the red head's smile made her long for him as a friend, just knowing he would most likely be there for her no matter what.

They looked so kind . . . So different from all the other boys she knew . . .

"We have to go tell Mom and Dad," he gulped, his legs shaking. "Or at least Alden and Della."

It took Sophie a second to none as she continued to watch the boys. "Sure . . . You just . . . You just . . . Uh . . ."

"Uh . . ? " he prodded, noticing she was shuddering while staring absent mindedly.

She shook out of her trance for moment. "Right. Just, um, you run to them and tell them, alright? I'll . . . I'll stay here and keep a watch on them to make sure they . . . Don't move or anything. Got it?" she whispered back.

Clint glanced back and forth from his older sister to the boys. Finally he whispered, "Alright." He grabbed her hand and turned it over so her what was going up. He inspected his am a few ways, reading the different qoutes, before he found which one he need and pressed that part of his skin to hers.

When their skin split apart from touching one another's, he raced off in the direction of the village.

Sophie peered at her wrist and forearm to see the ink of his skin had stamped onto her skin, too. It was like a temporary tattoo. She squinted at the even runes.

 _ **'Be careful who you trust; the devil was once and angel.'**_

Sophie looked up slowly at the boys to find the blonde kicking rocks and the red head peering around curiously, while the brunette had hopped up on a fallen down tree trunk.

 _They can't possibly be harmful, right?_

All she'd ever been taught in life was that Misfits despised Normals and that Normals were cruel to Misfits. She was told to never trust them, never get in contact with them, never learn more than you need to know of them, and never let one see you.

We're these the same things? These could not _possibly_ be Normals.

Sophie blew out a breath, calming her nerves and quickening heartbeat.

 _They won't hurt you. You're near the village. Surely they wouldn't be that stupid. They know people would hear and come running._

Sophie edged towards them, slinking out from behind her tree and diving behind another.

She grimaced at the crunching of twigs and leaves and other random things beneath her feet, but was glad to know the Normals were making just as much noise. She continued to peek of at them from behind her chosen hiding spot, her curiosity only continuing to grow.

 _Who were these people? Why were they so close to the village? What did they want?_

She had to find out. Fast.

 **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

 **(A/N:) YEEEESSSS NEW STORY CUZ I'M GOING INSANE WAITING FOR NIGHTFALL!**


End file.
